


tomorrow never comes

by Anonymous



Series: the loneliest nights are keeping me awake [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Study, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Families of Choice, Introspection, Light Angst, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Set before the dual, c!dream letting the brits on the server:, i.e. everyone on the smp lets goooo, the brits: we hate you and we're revolting, u are family now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: the stars ask dream what tomorrow means to him (tomorrow means nothing to him - not when his family is whole and his heart isn't stretched thin across his land).
Series: the loneliest nights are keeping me awake [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183145
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44
Collections: Anonymous





	tomorrow never comes

**Author's Note:**

> kind of a companion piece (to "the meaning of betrayal"), more or less canon compliant and set the night before the dual because i miss the dream that was only a little unhinged, okay

Dream has always looked to tomorrow for answers. Has always spent the night before tomorrow alone with the stars, confiding in only them. Hides away from those he trusts, shares his vulnerabilities with those too far away to offer guidance. They tell him what he already knows in a whispered tongue and warn him of what he doesn't in a cryptic one. They tell him that tomorrow _(today?)_ will mark- something. In this world he’s crafted, tomorrow will set the tone, will finally set it’s roots in the story he’s been weaving together and make its home at the centre of it all.

The stars ask Dream what tomorrow means to him (tomorrow means nothing to him - not when his family is whole and his heart isn't stretched thin across his land. Tomorrow means nothing to him and he wishes that didn't have to be a lie).

(Tomorrow is the promise of the control he's never had riding the tides of L'manburg's rebellion. Tomorrow is Wilbur's promise of "Independence or death," at the expense of a child.)

Dream chases tomorrow in a way he hasn't since he was young. He chases tomorrow in the same way his mind will never quiet and his fingers will never still. He sits seemingly at peace, save for the energy of a thousand men at arms thrumming beneath his skin and the impatience with which he waits for tomorrow to arrive ( _it never will_ ).

Dream believes tomorrow will fix everything - a lie he has lived by for however long he has lived. Tomorrow will bring the end. Tomorrow will bring his family back ( _because that’s what they are, in the end - family;_ his).

He has to believe that tomorrow will be the end ( _white flags, untouched_ ) because today is tainted by war and he is desperate for a new day ( _every day in a world at war is the same to Dream - the sun rises and the moon sets and he's still living through the same growing nightmare as yesterday_ ). He feels helpless more often than not and hides behind faltering confidence and a white painted mask.

(Dream feels something shatter irreparably in the control room that day and he can never be sure it wasn't his own heart.)

He wonders once, to the stars when they are hidden and his hand holds a stack of tnt, just how they managed to get this far. He wonders when he hears is land take a dying breath as it's residents scatter from continuous explosions. Wonders why they haven't given up yet, what more could they possibly want to take from him-

He will do what needs to be done, though he knows they will hate him for it. Tomorrow, he will take up the role of villain once more, will tell himself that time heals all wounds ( _as surely as the sun will always set_ ).

Tomorrow, Dream promises to himself. The future is bright to this idealistic version of himself ( _burning with a fire he lit_ ). Dream lies to himself, and to the stars staring down at him, says that tomorrow it will be like many yesterdays ago, the yesterdays from before the fighting, before the war, just- before.

The stars in the dawn of tomorrow don't shine and Dream has to avert his gaze as he returns to ( _half_ ) his people ( _half his hom_ e) with the knowledge of what the new day will bring.

**Author's Note:**

> according to ao3's statistics, only a small percentage of users actually leave kudos. if you enjoyed, please consider doing so as it's free and if you ever want to take it back, you can leave a hate comment instead <3


End file.
